


Run

by impatientseamstress



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Brains/Brawn/Boss, Damsel in Distress is a profession, Dark, Everybody goes evil, Megamind Month, Multi, Roxanne Ritchi organises a coup and takes over the world, Temptress, hero villain team up, warnings for mentions of violation of autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress
Summary: Roxanne Ritchi, unofficial damsel and veteran of seven years of kidnappings opens her phone one day to find a text from a number she hoped she'd never see.Its a short message, one word:RUNShe does.
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 193





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This idea flew out of my brain and onto tumblr in about three days flat, based on nothing more than the summary and the mental image of the final scene.

Roxanne Ritchi, unofficial damsel and veteran of seven years of kidnappings opens her phone one day to find a text from a number she hoped she'd never see.

Its a short message, one word:

**RUN**

She does.

There has been a bug out kit under her bed waiting for this moment since the third time she was kidnapped.

* * *

Her apartment is trashed an hour later. No one knows who did it. Megamind was in jail recuperating with a broken arm and Metro Man was in a Defender's Council meeting and only found out once he flew back across the country, but Roxanne is nowhere to be seen.

Metro City runs a series of ads asking for the whereabouts of their damsel. All done on the Defenders formal networks, the Council logo blazing on every screen. 

There is no sign of her. 

Megamind gets out and tears through every villainous enterprise he can find in a fury. She is his damsel! _His!_ Who has taken her? _Who thought they had the right?_

When he finds nothing after eight weeks, a good portion of the west coast evil in ashes behind him, he threatens to blow up the Metro City Bank and demands the same answer from Metro Man.

The superhero shrugs helplessly and hands him a torn page, "I think she meant this for you too."

Pretty Girls is scribbled on the outside in red ink. The inside reads _Sorry. Would have stayed if I could._

Below that, _Not your fault. I knew the risks_

Megamind stares at Metro Man, "What the hell does this mean? Where did you find this?" The note scrunches in his hand, its obviously been folded and refolded many times.

"I don’t know," Metro Man scrubs his hand through his hair, "It was in the vent above the extractor fan in her bathroom. I would have missed it if I didn’t x-ray the whole apartment."

"Where is she?" 

" _I don’t know_.” the superhero snaps, “I've looked and I _cant_ find her. No one in the Defenders can."

Megamind is confused, "Why are the Defenders looking for her?"

Metro Man gives him another helpless shrug, "Because she's a damsel?"

"Not officially."

"I know," Metro Man frowns "They offered to help right after she disappeared."

There is a tearing noise and Megamind looks down to see he's ripped part of the note. He folds it carefully but doesn't give it back, "I don’t like this."

Worried eyes meet his, "I don’t either."

* * *

They start checking in during battles. Any sign? Any news? Someone saw someone who might've been her in Chile. A rumour of a small town near Brisbane that had a sudden spike in the quality of their local newspaper.

The Defender's Council offer to send a new Damsel as Megamind hasn't fixated on anyone in particular. Metro Man, with Megamind's silent agreement, turns them down. He starts flying sweeps of the globe, searching for Roxanne by sight in the frozen time of hyper-speed.

Megamind starts digging into other damsels. What he finds is terrifying. No damsel, official or otherwise who's has lasted longer than three years has ever truly retired. Most manage five years tops once they're out of the game. Long enough to write a book and do the talk-show rounds. Then its a concealed addiction, a stint in rehab and a car wrapped around a tree or a quiet life in an asylum that does not exist. 

The ones he finds under three years are more likely to still be alive but they are all strangely blank creatures. He interviews them under the guise of a hapless conspiracy blogger and finds none of the wit and spark that had been evident in the recorded footage of their kidnappings.

It takes skill to be a damsel. It takes intelligence and ability and guts. These women, they might as well be dolls.

He finds one address for a five year damsel in a small farming community two states over and tracks it down. He spends a long time staring at the neat grass and blooming flowers of the residence of the last damsel known to have "retired" then leaves the cemetery without looking back.

* * *

Between keeping up appearances and the Defenders Council harping that they still need a new damsel, it takes them the better part of a year to find her. Wayne eats up another five months of his life on top of that in hyper acceleration, flinging himself across the planet chasing leads. Megamind starts another ideas cloud, it soon takes over most of the lair. At some point a black cape gets left as a blanket in the fortress of solitude, then a supersized hammock winds up in the lair and Minion finds himself worrying over two supers instead of one as they chase down dead end after dead end. 

But anonymity in the time of social media tourism is an impossible thing. 

Their reaction when they find her in the background of some backpacker's photo, stepping into a doorway somewhere in Algeria to avoid the camera is something neither of them will ever admit. Metro Man actually crashes into the floor of the lair. Megamind stares through his fingers at the picture, face in his hands until his eyes are burning and Minion turns the screen off just to get him to blink.

Alive

She's alive.

_Alive alive alive_

They redouble their efforts

They track her across three continents and eight countries. It doesn't matter how quickly Wayne flies to find her as soon as they pinpoint the location, she's always gone by the time they get there. 

By rights the photo that actually helps them find her shouldn't be enough to go on. Its nothing like the thousands of images and hours of footage of her in day to day life, its barely more than the curve of the back of her neck. But something in Megamind recognises that posture and he demands that they check it out.

They track her down in a bar on the island of Flores, Indonesia. Her hair is still short, chopped roughly and under a bright headscarf and she's serving beer to snoozing locals and the occasional tourist.

They wait until closing time, when she's setting chairs on tables and the place is empty before they walk in. Wayne literally has to hold Megamind back from charging in and kidnapping her.

"We're clo-" she breaks off staring at Wayne, fear written across her face. Then she looks at the figure beside him. Megamind is wearing a face made of a thousand faces, they are both dressed like worn out backpackers, but he cant change the sheer size of Wayne or de-gun at his hip or the colour of his eyes.

"Shut the door," Roxanne heads back behind the bar and pulls out a pill bottle. "Arrhythmia" she shrugs at Megamind's questioning look.

"To treat it?" Is that why she left? Was she sick? Why didn't she tell them? Every instinct he has is screaming at him to hit her with the spray, get her away from here. Beside him Wayne is breathing shakily.

"To cause it. The ones chasing me," she pauses to slug back warm beer, "Have a lot of ways of finding me."

She presses her hands against the bar for a moment and winces, then looks back up at them, "Can I see some ID?"

They both stare at her. She points impatiently to a sign behind the bar that says "No ID, No Service."

Dazed, Megamind hands her a forged passport under the name Mike Saxe, a smile flickers at the corner of her mouth when she reads it then she hands it back and raises an eyebrow at him. He glares and points at his head. She shrugs and turns to Metro Man. Slowly he pulls out his wallet and opens it to show his Defenders ID.

Roxanne takes the wallet, pulls out the thick white card and taps it on the bar. She points with it at Megamind, then Metro Man. Her eyes go from Megaminds de-gun, still holstered at his thigh and she stares Wayne in the eyes for a moment. With a flick she tosses the card in the air and snaps "Pull!"

The card is a cube by before it reaches the zenith of its toss, its ashes two seconds after that. Roxanne scrapes the remains into a shallow dish, pours some truly awful smelling moonshine over it and sets the plate on fire. She waits until the fire burns out then looks at them again, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" Metro Man asks confused, "We thought someone else had taken you."

Roxanne gives a short tired laugh, "They're trying, haven't caught me yet."

"Who is chasing you?" Megamind is still coming to terms with the fact that she's here, alive, in front of them. Tanner, thinner, more tired with circles under her eyes, but indisputably Roxanne. 

Said eyes cut to the plate smouldering in front of them, "Who do you think?"

And this fits all to well with what Megamind has been piecing together bit by bit in the ideas cloud that has taken over the lair and half the warehouse next door besides.

"I cant stay here," Roxanne heads for the back door and they follow her to a small bungalow outside. They enter and its clear this is where she has been living. She pulls a well loved but sturdy bag from under a sagging single bed and starts shoving clothes and a couple of notebooks inside. Megamind turns to start collecting the small collection of trinkets sitting on the windowsill, "Leave them." she says. "I need to go"

She pulls a phone form her pocket, rips out the sim and pushes it into Metro Man's stunned hand. "Get rid of that" 

He crushes it into dust. 

"Where are you going now?" Megamind asks, twisting his fingers to stop himself grabbing her.

"Don't know yet. I'll decide when I get there." 

"Roxie let us help you."  
"There's no _time_." her voice shakes but she doesn't stop her methodical packing.

Megamind and Metro Man share a panicked look. They can't lose her now. Not after the last eight months and nine days of chasing leads and dodging new damsels and still having to keep up the show of hero versus supervillain to stop the Defender's Council taking more of an interest in Metro City.

"Thirty four minutes" Megamind says suddenly, scrambling in his belt for a cube. Where is it where is it? Aha! "Is that enough time?"

Roxanne is looking at the cube in his hand carefully, "Temporal distortion chamber?" she asks.

It was the last thing he'd tried to threaten her with before she disappeared.

"Got it working after all" he holds it out to her, willing his hands not to shake.

Roxanne eyes the little blue square like its water in a desert, then shakes her head. "I still need to move. Someone will have seen you come here."

"I can fly you anywhere you need to go," Metro Man says gently. 

"They'll track you," Roxanne says harshly, "Its too much of a risk."

"Not if you're not human" Megamind cuts in, he holds the de-gun up, "He can hyper-accelerate if he's not carrying people." 

Roxanne's eyes go wide, "Make it somewhere with no other people," she finishes shoving clothes and a battered laptop into her bag, and nods at Megamind.

He shoots the bag first, then Roxanne, then hands the gun to Metro Man and lets himself be dehydrated.

Metro Man flies them to a tiny island off the coast of Malaysia. He wants to fly them to Alaska, Nova Scotia, the moon if he has to. But Roxanne had no winter clothes and he is desperate to know why the Council he pledged his fealty to in service of Metro City has been chasing down Roxanne and even eleven months after she disappeared she still thinks they're after her.

He lands on a small strip of beach, laying the cubes in the sand and dripping seawater over them in turn. He re-hydrates Megamind first, who immediately starts setting up the chamber, then Roxanne's bag, then Roxanne.

She stands on the beach for a moment, feeling the change in temperature and noting the position of the sun, some of the tension leaves her shoulders. Megamind has the door to the temporal distortion chamber held open and she gives him a long look as she walks inside. He follows her and Wayne ducks and squeezes himself in as well, folding down to sit cross-legged against one wall. 

The door shuts and the noise of the beach outside fades as Megamind keys in the activation sequence. There is a timer above the door that starts counting down.  
"Thirty four minutes and twelve seconds," He says quietly and turns to look at her, switching off his disguise watch. 

Roxanne presses her hands to her face for a moment, then runs them over her head, dragging off her headband. "Okay," she says quietly, "okay."

Then to their absolute shock she flings herself across the small chamber and wraps her arms around both of them, "I missed you _so much_ " her voice cracks.

Megamind's arms come around her without thinking, so do Metro Man's. She turns her head and presses a kiss to Wayne's cheek, "How's Lady Scott?"

"She misses you." He pulls them both against his chest, "Thinks I'm a useless wreck without you to keep me in line."

Roxanne laughs wetly and kisses Megamind's cheek as well, "And you? How's Minion?"

"The same as Lady Scott." he responds, trying and failing not to bury his face in her shoulder. They all hold onto one another for a minute. Roxanne clinging to the first feeling of home in almost a year, and her two aliens holding onto the missing part that they've been turning the world upside down to find again.

Finally she lets go long enough to scrub away the tears, "God its good to see you."

"Roxie what happened?" Metro Man asks.

She steps back and sits down on one of Wayne's legs, letting her feet dangle in his lap. Megamind sits on his other leg and Wayne's arms come around both of them again. Roxanne lets her gaze flick between them and their easy physicality, "I thought you two were behaving differently. When did you become friends?"

"We teamed up to look for you" Wayne answers. 

Megamind nods in agreement, "You've been watching us? We've been careful to keep up appearances"

"No one knows you like I do." she gives them a half smile and scrubs her eyes again, "I nearly got caught watching one of your battles in a flop house in Queensland."

"Miss Ritchi-" Megamind begins

"You can just call me Roxanne" she reaches out with one hand and laces it with his.

"And you're avoiding the subject" He squeezes her hand but doesn't release it.

She closes her eyes and leans against Wayne's chest, "I was too much of a prize for them to let me go." she says flatly, "I thought I got away with it for a while, after the fourth year. But you're too smart," she opens her eyes again to look at Megamind, then switches her gaze to Metro Man, "And you're too powerful."

"What does that have to do with you being chased by the Defenders Council?"

"Like I said, no one knows you like I do." They look at her, ten months in hiding, worn thin by stress and exhaustion but unalterable steel at her core. Roxanne takes a deep breath and starts to explain, "There are things you don't know about being a damsel. Most of us think we can get out of it. If you're done in under three years its meant to be a very cushy life and some people are all about that which is why there are always so many volunteers..."

She begins with the expected outcomes for most damsels, things Megamind and Metro Man had already started to figure out but were still fighting to fill in blanks. Her hands are shaking but her voice is steady. The fame and book deals, official endorsement, the NDAs and licencing agreements. The turnover rate and why its so strange for any damsel to last beyond three years, what happens to the ones who don't and what the council wants out of the ones who do.

When she explains the process for dragging out memories from kidnappings to reverse engineer death rays and assess the physical capabilities of supers for containment or replication Megamind starts growling low in his throat and Wayne has to squeeze his fists together so he doesn't hit something.

By the time she gets to the forced pregnancies for the damsels who the Council believes have absorbed enough background "Super radiation" whatever the fuck that means that might make them viable candidates to carry new supers to term its only the steady cadence of her voice and the fact that this is the first time they've seen her in nearly a year that stops either of them from setting the entire island on fire.

"How far does this go?" Megamind demands furiously, Wayne has his eyes shut tight but his lids are glowing ominously.

Roxanne makes a wavy gesture with her hand, "Maybe twenty percent of the heroes above Rank Eight know, most of the middle and lower bureaucracy is aware on some level.

"And the higher ups?"

"In it up to their eyeballs."

"Why aren't the heroes aware?"

"Careful planning, culture bias," she rubs the heel of her palm over her cheek, "Some of them just enjoy having a new bright young thing every three years. Like a new wife without paying alimony to the last one."

"That's disgusting." Wayne looks revolted, still clenching his eyes.

"And you knew all this when?" Megamind pats his shoulder with his free hand, "Snap out of it and pay attention big guy."

"The more palatable parts of it they tell you right away." she says calmly, one hand gripping his and the other clutching Wayne's shirt. "The book deals and the talk-shows. They sprinkle in a few mentions of "debriefings" but nothing that sounds out of the ordinary. After three months they start pushing the Official Endorsement a little harder but I told them flat out I wasn't giving up my job for them so they told me I could be unofficial and still reap most of the benefits. That was when I started really digging deeper."

"Roxie," Wayne draws in a deep breath and opens his eyes again, "Why didn't you tell us? We would have let you go."

"Back then?" she snaps, "First year duo with one city barely sitting up to take notice? Wouldn't have worked. And once I knew you well enough to tell you it was already to late. My job saved me for a while. I was enough of a name on my own that they couldn't just give me a surprise drinking problem. That's why I've been running. I have to get this out so I can get my life back."

"You've been working on this all this time?" They both look astounded.

"Since the third time I got kidnapped." she shrugs, twisting behind her to pull out her laptop and offer it to Megamind, "Can you make a backup of this while we're here. I haven't updated my deadman's switch copy in a while."

Megamind blinks at that and accepts the computer, Roxanne continues "I knew it was bad as soon as the Defender's Damsel rep showed up and her secretary made me memorise a number that she rep didn't want to know."

"Not Molly?" Wayne says astonished, Roxanne slaps her hand over his mouth in fury, "Forget that name!" she snaps, "Forget you've ever been introduced! Forget about her entirely! She's the only reason I'm not in a lab somewhere having my mind ripped apart by Captain Recall!"

"We can hide you." Megamind offers quietly, reluctantly letting go of Roxanne's hand to start typing.

Roxanne growls and smacks her fist against Wayne's shoulder, "I don't want to hide!" she shouts, "Its not right! I am not letting this happen to anyone else!" She scrubs her hand through her hair "If I can break this story in a big enough way, get enough support, I can take down the entire Defender's Council. That's the plan."

They both stare at her.

"Is that even possible?" Megamind whispers.

"I have been working on this for eight years, you don't get to tell me what's impossible!"

"Roxie something this big, you're basically destabilising a government! This is practically a coup!"

"Good!" she says fiercely, "This is worth it! Its my life and I want it back!"

"You are one person Roxanne," Megamind says looking torn, "Not that I don't believe you cant do it, but if you bring down the Defender's Council-"

"When." She corrects.

He gives her a hurt look, "When you do, they are going to kill you."

She shrugs, "If that's what it takes. Not like they wont kill me if they catch me now anyway."

"So how do we help?" Wayne asks. 

"Help?" She stares at them. They stare back.

"Miss Rit- Roxanne why do you think we spent so long trying to find you? For fun?"

"He's right," Wayne nods at Megamind, "You've got us both on your side, set a target and let us loose."

"You already have enough proof," Megamind has Roxanne's laptop open and is scanning through the data, his brows climbing higher with each new piece of information, "What is it you're still waiting on?"

"Something to make it stick."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, "Right now options are a martyr or a full heroes revolt."

"I could quit?" Wayne offers, "Not like I'm going to stick with the Council now anyway."

Megamind and Roxanne stare at him, "You'd publicly stop being a hero?"

"You seriously cant expect me to stay" he blinks.

"Yeah but...how would you convince the rest of the heroes?"

"I wouldn't need to."

"Why not?"

"I outrank most of the Defenders," he says quietly.

Megamind scoffs, "No you don't, you're basically mid level. There are people who have been there for decades!"

"Wrong ranking," and Metro Man's eyes glow a little.

Of course. Metro Man is a Rank Twelve Superhero. One of only two on the planet and the other is a seventy three year old geriatric with dementia. In terms of sheer power he is basically unstoppable. Evil doesn't tend to go as high but Megamind is a Rank Seven supervillain in addition to being a Rank Nine Sentient which makes him one of the most dangerous people on the planet.

And Roxanne Ritchi is the smartest and most driven person they know.

Roxanne looks at both of them. They share a look and shrug, "We've basically been teaming up since June to find you."

"Yeah..." Roxanne trails off and pulls her laptop back and starts furiously, "Yeah that could do it..."

* * *

Thirty-four minutes is not enough time. They scramble out of the chamber at the last second and Roxanne asks to be dehydrated and taken somewhere else.

"Where to?" Wayne asks, she thinks about it for a moment. "Romania." she says finally, "They have good internet."

"If we don't hear from you in a week I'm burning the entire continent down to find you." Megamind threatens, Wayne nods in agreement.

"Thanks" she smiles tiredly, "But If I don't check in assume I'm already in a lab somewhere in the midwest."

Megamind flinches, then starts packing up the temporal chamber.

"You looked afraid when you saw me, but not when you saw him," Wayne is watching her out of the corner of his eye, keeping his senses trained on the horizon.

She looks at him sadly, "You alone the council might have convinced. But the two of you together...it was enough to stop me jumping out the window at least."

Wayne huffs a mirthless laugh, "Well we've always known who was the brains of the operation."

"If I'd found you alone what would you have done?" Megamind has finished dismantling the chamber and dehydrated it back down again. It will need a week to recharge before it can be used again.

A week until they can see her again

If she lets them

If she's still alive

The look she gives him is difficult to decipher, "Whatever I had to."

Megamind hands her a small clip, it looks like a wavy hairpin, "If they catch you, snap that. We'll come find you."

She nods and slides it into her hair, "I'll see you in a week."

* * *

It takes Romania, Cairo and Hong Kong as well as one terrifying week where Roxanne can't make the meeting and Metro Man and Megamind nearly tear themselves apart trying to find her before they're ready to proceed. Thirty-four minutes once a week isn't a lot of time, but they make it count.

* * *

Twelve months after Roxanne Ritchi disappears a new player comes striding into Metro City. Red cape, red mask, red suit and red red red lipstick. 

She goes by Temptress.

She is supported by an army of swarming drones, flat, elegant, whiplike things that quickly get nicknamed manta razors for the way they move. She puts Metro Man on the ground in five minutes flat. The cameras watch closely as she whispers something that the various phones and cameras recording the fight eventually piece together as "Dont you want to know what happened to Roxanne Ritchi?" She presses a kiss to his cheek, then turns and walks away. Metro Man doesnt even attempt to get up until she's out of sight. 

Megamind makes a show of challenging this new interloper and the whole city sees her do the same thing to him, punctuating the same whisper with a kiss bright red against blue skin.

She blows up the Defenders Office in Metro City and a warehouse full of hanging notes. Megamind and Metro Man are too busy fighting one another for either of them to stop her, but somehow a bright red kiss still winds up on the cheek of the new damsel the Defender's Council have sent into town.

The following day same message is spray painted onto the wreckage of both sites, "What happened to Roxanne Ritchi?"

Soon its the only question on anybodies lips.

Somewhere in the lower basement of the Defenders Council building, certain people start to feel concerned.

The day the truth leaks about what really happens to damsels the entire world is in an uproar. Glued to screens and refreshing urgently as the details of ethical and moral abominations roll out in an endless stream.

At the very height of the furor every screen goes black Somewhere in the Defender's council a group of people breathe a sigh of relief and start planning damage control. 

Then the screens flicker back to life. All showing the same thing. A black leather chair lit up under a single spotlight. A familiar blue head and burning green eyes gleaming in the shadows. Fingers steepled under a smirking mouth.

"Good evening Metro City, and in fact, the world" Megamind sits forward in the chair and smiles vicious and sharp, "In light of these recent revelations I'm delighted to announce that the side of Evil has gained some new additions." he gestures with his left hand.

A large shape glides forward into the light, hovering over Megamind's shoulder. It is unmistakably Metro Man. But in place of white and beige, he is in black and silver, lightning bolts have replaced the old sigil on his suit and his eyes glow eerily red in the low light, "Let's hear it for a familiar face!"

Metro Man floats, arms folded, eyes glowing as he glares out from the screen. "I'm officially withdrawing my fealty from The Defenders. I have no interest in supporting such a corrupt organisation."

"Now I know what you're thinking," Megamind turns back to the camera, "He's leaving the side of good because its corrupt?" he leans back in the chair and spreads his arms in a lazy shrug, "Then why go Evil? Its a reasonable question and I'm more than happy to share the answer with you all. The difference between a corrupt good and a straightforward evil is," He snaps forward again, "Evil. Has. Standards." he bites out each word with a such a fury that far away in a building no one is supposed to know about a lot of people are suddenly very very afraid.

One corner of Metro Man's mouth goes up.

Megamind smiles again, wicked and gleeful, "But we are delighted to welcome this new addition to our ranks. Along with any other hero who suddenly finds themselves with an attack of conscience, after an appropriate cooling off period of course..."

There is a slow click of heels and another figure approaches. This one is swathed in a long red cape, a red mask covers the eyes.

"And of course some of you have already heard of Temptress,"

The third figure allows Metro Man (is that even his title anymore?) to remove the long red cape from her shoulders to reveal a black suit with red gloves and boots hidden beneath it. The woman gives him a look that would have a lesser man on his knees.

Megamind stands and holds out his hand, a red glove rests on his and he bows the third figure into his seat, brushing a kiss over her knuckles and takes a relaxed stance, leaning on the other side of the chair, his face underlit by the glow of the de-gun cocked casually in his hand.

The smile the woman gives him is loaded with promise. A Red lighting bolt slashes across her chest and she crosses one leg over the other in a deliberate display of ease. On screens across the world, people see a trio in black, blazing with lightning. 

Brains. Brawn. Boss. 

The implications could not be more clear. 

She removes her mask and tosses it in the air towards the camera in front of her. People everywhere watching flinch back as the hum of the de-gun and the red glow from Metro Man's eyes turn reduce it to atoms.

The dust settles and everyone learns who is under Temptress's mask. 

Roxanne Ritchi smiles.

"Now that we have your attention," she leans forward and red lips smirk, "There's going to be some changes around here..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> The Icredible Nientedal/Dal Niente made this amazing fanart of the last scene for which we all bow down and praise their greatness https://nientedal.tumblr.com/post/634178879696797696/man-im-gonna-have-to-get-digitial-art-stuff-just


End file.
